The Transfer
by Mauradingknight
Summary: Big AU, what happens when Jack is no longer Sams CO.... oneshot


Catherine Lam was about to give the go ahead for Sam to travel to PX-757, when she noticed something in her blood work. She turned to Sam.

"Major, I can't allow you to go through the gate."

"Why not?" Sam said puzzled

"Because, well, your pregnant…"

Flashback: Three Months (In between season 8 & 9)

Jack and Sam lay together on Jack's leather couch, watching one of many _Simpson's_ marathons. It was a night like any other, Sam needed comfort after the break-up with Pete, and Jack was there, arms wide open.

"Sam." Whispered Jack, after the marathon ended, "do you know what happened today?"

"No," she warmly replied, "what?"

"I got transferred to become the head of Homeworld security."

Sam sat up. "What? When where you going to tell me this? This means, well this means we won't see each other any more. I mean, I'm working at Area 51, and you're working in D.C. Jack, when will we find time for, you know, _us_."

"Sam, I think we should get married."

"What? Why? Jack we can't get married and not live together."

"This job isn't forever, this place is my home, and I'll be retiring soon."

"…Okay, let's get married, if that's what you really think we should do."

"Sam, we've known each other for over eight years, we've been secretly dating for four of those years. Trust me, I've had time to think."

They ran out to Jack's truck and went to the nearest chapel they could find that was open at 8:00 PM. They ran to the pastor, and asked him to marry them. They got married in jeans and t-shirts, and then they went back to Jack's house for a honeymoon, of sorts. They lived in the same house until Jack got transferred. Then Sam secretly sold her apartment and started living at Jack's, or it was really Their's now. Nobody knew, not even Daniel or T'.

End of Flashback

"Oh my God! Are you sure?" exclaimed Sam

"Positive, so, who's the lucky man?" said Catherine.

"It's a long story."

"I've got time, and apparently so have you, SG-1, you're clear to go, but Sam has to stay behind on this one."

"What's wrong?" Said Daniel coming in.

"Daniel," Sam started, "ummm how can I explain this, I'm pregnant."

"What! Congregations. Who's the lucky guy?"

"For lack of a better word, Jack is."

"Wait 'till T' finds out. He'll be so angry that he lost the bet."

"Is there something I'm missing?" said Catherine.

"It's a long story," said Daniel.

"So I've heard," muttered Catherine.

"Daniel, we got married."

"What! When did this happen? You didn't tell me?" Daniel was clearly crushed.

"It all started when Jack and I realized we had feelings for each other… so we started dating. We were careful not to do anything that would break the rules, but since SG-1 is so close, they kinda caught on that we were dating, and so there was an underground bet about when we'd get married."

"I can't believe you pulled this over my head," exclaimed Daniel, flabergasted.

"SG-1, where are you? Please report to the gateroom immediately," the intercom screamed.

"We'll discuss this later Sam"

Sam ran to her lab to call Jack. They called each other every night, he tried to visit as many weekends as he could, and they had the holidays. It was enough, but maybe this would bring him home.

Her hands flew across the telephone keypad as she breathed deep.

"Jack O'Neill's office"

"This is Mrs. O'Neill. Can I speak with Jack?

"Sure"

"Jack?" _Dammit, she shouldn't have sounded so scared._

"Sammy? What's wrong?" Jack sounded concerned.

"I-I-I" She couldn't say it "I've been called off active duty."

"Why" Jack said slowly and curiously.

"I'm pregnant," she said softly.

Jack stood up his chest exploding with pride.

General Landry walked through the door.

"Uhh, Jack I gotta go. I'll see you this weekend?"

"Yea, of course."

They hung up and she turned her full attention on the general. "Sir" she said.

"I was told that you were pregnant."

"I am sir."

"I know who the father is, I've read you're record."

"About that sir –"

"You should talk to him. Do you know where Pete is now?"

Sam sighed. "He's not the father sir."

General Landry looked surprised. "Then who is?"

"General Jack O'Neil, sir. For the record we got married **after** he was transferred."

"Oh, well, for now you're not to have gate travel, stay in your lab or get assigned to desk duty."

"Okay sir"

He walked out the door, leaving Sam to her work.


End file.
